Gangster Friday
Gangster Friday, aussi connu sous le titre de Grand Theft Auto, est la musique thème de Grand Theft Auto 1. La chanson a été écrite par Craig Conner, l'un des musiciens de Rockstar, et est un stéréotype de «gangster rap», avec des paroles flagrantes concernant (à juste titre) le vol de voiture, la consommation de drogues, la possession et l'utilisation d'armes à feu... Conner a également joué tous les instruments dans la chanson. La piste apparaît d'abord dans Grand Theft Auto 1 , où il est crédité à la bande fictive Slumpussy, et est toujours la première chanson le joueur entendra lors du démarrage du jeu. Plus tard, il est réapparu sur la bande originale de Grand Theft Auto III comme un clin d'œil au jeu original: la chanson a été incluse dans la playlist de la station de radio Lips 106, ici rebaptisé "Grand Theft Auto". L'auteur fictif a également été modifiée; la piste est crédité de Da Shootaz, un groupe mené par le rappeur Robert De Negro (un jeu de mots évident sur l'acteur Robert De Niro , qui a joué dans de nombreux films de gangsters qui ont été cités comme source d'inspiration pour GTA III). A noter que les deux utilisations de "Fuck" dans la chanson sont censurés par la superposition de slogans de Lips 106, ce qui est ironique étant donné la nature gratuite et mature du jeu. Le crochet d'ouverture de la chanson apparaît aussi dans la série GTA. Dans GTA III, le pager du joueur joue une interprétation primitive du crochet chaque fois qu'un message est reçu, alors que l'introduction de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City dispose du même crochet dans un ton plus dynamique et en 8 bits. La sonnerie du Pager du GTA III est également recyclé comme sonnerie sélectionnable sur le téléphone de Niko Bellic dans Grand Theft Auto IV, simplement intitulé "Pager". Parole (Good shot kid, you got him) '' ''(Good shot kid, you got him) '' ''Hotel, downtown, speeding all around '' ''An AK-47 got the power in it's barrel '' ''To move any mutha that gets in the way '' ''Just another power machine on the freeway '' ''Riding with me is my MC homeboy '' ''Knowing the rules ain't part of his program '' ''Finding the right way around this map '' ''Might be pretty hard 'cause he's fucked on crack '' ''G- grand theft auto '' ''You gotta make a mark and move where you want to '' ''T - theft '' ''Determination to steal what you can and run from the nation '' ''A - hey, what do ya say? '' ''We automate the sequence and speed for my getaway '' ''Take it to the edge, there's nowhere to hide '' ''And call up the boys, let's go for a joyride '' ''Let's go for a joyride '' ''Stop the violence from the police '' ''Is what my dad used say but now he's deceased '' ''He got caught in a jam, threw in the can '' ''When the cops from Brooklyn said he'd killed another man '' ''Street knowledge was my main game '' ''To figure out the law, to figure out the frame '' ''Just when I thought I knew justice '' ''A cop behind me said, you just been busted '' ''NYPD (NYPD) '' ''LAPD (LAPD) '' ''SFPD (SFPD) '' ''Don't fuck with me Traduction (Joli tir gamin, tu l'as eu) '' ''(Joli tir gamin, tu l'as eu) '' ''Hôtel, quartier d'affaire, accéléré tout autour '' ''Un AK-47 donne le pouvoir '' ''Pour dégagé tout les cons qui se mettrons sur le chemin '' ''Juste une autre machine puissante sur l'autoroute '' ''Monte avec moi, c'est mon pote '' ''Connaître les règles ne fait pas partie de son programme '' ''Trouver le bon chemin sur cette carte '' ''Risque d'être difficile car il est défoncé au crack '' ''G- grand theft auto '' ''Tu devrais te faire une réputation et aller où tu veux '' ''T - theft '' ''Déterminer à voler ce que tu peux et fuir du pays '' ''A - hé, qu'a tu dis? '' ''On automatise la suite et filer pour mon évasion '' ''Prend le sur le bord, il y a nul par où se cacher '' ''Et téléphone aux gars , c'est partie pour une ballade '' ''c'est partie pour une ballade '' ''Stopper la violence de la police '' ''C'est ce que mon père avait l'habitude de dire, mais maintenant il est mort '' ''Il a été pris dans une embrouille, jeté en prison '' ''Quand les flics de Brooklyn ont dis qu'il avait tué quelqu'un '' ''La connaissance de la rue est mon principal jeu '' ''Pour connaitre la loi, pour connaitre le cadre '' ''Juste au moment ou je penser connaitre la justice '' ''Un flic derrière moi dis, tu viens d'être choper '' ''NYPD (NYPD) '' ''LAPD (LAPD) '' ''SFPD (SFPD) '' ''Ne déconne pas avec moi Catégorie:GTANav Catégorie:Connexes Catégorie:GTA 1 Catégorie:GTA III Catégorie:Musique